Pressure
by Thirteen Hadley
Summary: Remy se ve envuelta en una espiral descendente al recibir el diagnostico de su enfermedad. Sus colegas tratan de aconsejarla pero ella simplemente los rechaza e ignora, hasta que cierta doctora lográ sacar a Thirteen de sus casillas. ¿Que fué lo que vio reflejado en los ojos de la doctora? ¿Era la lástima que tanto detestaba?
1. Chapter 1

**Regrese con una nueva historia Cadley :) Volver a ver capitulos de House logró que me dieran ganas de volver a escribir y es porque amo a Thirteen! La verdad estoy muy ocupada con los estudios, así que en cuanto tenga un tiempo tranquila me voy a poner a escribir la continuación :) **

**Como siempre, House ****NO**** me pertenece, sí así fuera Trece hubiera estado toda la 8va temporada y Cameron también! jajaja**

Una mujer de cabellos castaños y mirada penetrante se dirigía a la barra del bar donde se encontraba. Había tenido un día bastante agotador siendo el blanco de burlas de House todo el día, en realidad eso podía considerarse como parte de su rutina, pero lo que de verdad la saco de sus casillas fue que ese día, todo el personal del hospital parecía encantado de compadecerse de la pobre mártir bisexual. Su mañana comenzó con Foreman tratando de entablar una conversación sobre su enfermedad y sobre sus hábitos de llegar sin dormir al trabajo, eso había sido suficiente para empezar su día de mal humor. El siguiente fue Taub quién como siempre y sin rodeos dijo que era una idiota por tirar su vida de esa manera, después de tal muestra de sinceridad ella solo le dio la espalda restandole importancia y se dispuso a caminar con su paciente. Cuando termino de realizar las pruebas fue interceptada por Cuddy quién le pregunto como se encontraba, llegando finalmente al punto de recordarle el caso de Spencer para que no ser volviera a repetir algo así de su parte. Pero el detonante que hizo que la mujer se estresara había sido nada más ni nada menos, que la moralista y compasiva Allison Cameron, quién inusualmente había tratado de empezar una conversación con ella, llegando al punto de preguntarle por su enfermedad. Hasta ahí había logrado conservar la compostura, pero al verla a los ojos fue recibida por una mirada que reflejaba ese sentimiento que tanto odiaba, la lástima. Trece la observo fríamente y despidiéndose con un "No necesito tu ayuda ni tu compasión" volteo hacia la salida, subió a su auto y llego finalmente al bar donde se encontraba ahora.

Estaba cansada de que la gente se metiera en su vida, no los necesitaba a ninguno de ellos, no quería su compasión. Sin pensárselo dos veces le pidió una cerveza a Roger, quién conocía a Trece debido a que la castaña frecuentaba diariamente a ese lugar. Roger quién era un hombre de unos 34 años y bien parecido, destapó una cerveza y se la paso a Trece.

- ¿Tuviste un mal día? - Dijo el hombre al tiempo que limpiaba unos cuantos vasos. Trece quién ya estaba bastante cansada bufo molesta y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

- Remy - La había llamado Roger preocupado. - Sabes que nunca cuestiono tus habitos de beber, pero tienes que entender que de estar forma no vas a llegar a ninguna parte. Tienes que compartir lo que te molesta con los demás. Porque no llamas a un amigo o algun colega que pueda escucharte. - Trece lo miro a los ojos y sin más estallo en carcajadas.

- ¿Amigos? ¿Colegas? No gracias, ya es bastante mala la reputación que tengo en el hospital como una puta que se acuesta con cualquiera. No necesito que sigan circulando rumores míos ni que hablen a mis espaldas. Y ahora que se enteraron que me estoy muriendo todo el mundo se preocupa por la pobre moribunda. - Dijo Remy mientras tomaba otra botella de cerveza.

Roger suspiro con pesadez. Era imposible convencerla de hablar, la morena tendía a cortar todo tipo de relaciones, o conversaciones que se relacionaran a su privacidad. Si bien el sabía de sus problemas, solo fue porque en una de sus borracheras Remy se quebró y lloró contándole todo. Ese fue el día en que ella se entero de su enfermedad y desde aquella vez sus visitas se habían hecho más frecuentes, al igual que el alcohol, las drogas y el sexo ocasional. Observo como se tomaba rápidamente su sexta cerveza o tal vez séptima y se dirigía un poco coqueta hacia una rubia que estaba bailando. La morena la invito otro trago y después de unas cuantas risas y varias copas, ambas se estaban besando. Remy la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a su departamento, en el pasillo Remy seguía besándola con urgencia al mismo tiempo que abría su puerta y acorralaba a su compañera contra la pared. Ya dentro del departamento se dispuso a quitarle sus ropas, entre tanta lujuria rápidamente habían llegado a su cama. Remy abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y saco el frasco con éxtasis que había estado guardando, rápidamente saco algunas pastillas del frasco y se las trago, mientras tanto la rubia había comenzado a despojar a Trece de sus ropas. Y así otra de sus noches se volvió a repetir, la morena ya se encontraba bajo el efecto de las drogas y el alcohol y sin ser capaz de pensar en nada se acostó con esa mujer, no sentía la calidez que provocaba el cariño, ni tampoco sentía tristeza, estando en ese estado de adormecimiento era su única manera de escapar de dolor y de la soledad...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: La serie House MD no me pertenece tristemente :( jaja. **

* * *

El ruido infernal de su despertador y la luz que se filtraba por la ventana lograron que Remy despertase. Su cabeza estaba latiendo dolorosamente, producto de la resaca de la noche anterior, y también fue abrumada por las nauseas que se hicieron presentes al intentar sentarse en su cama. Miro hacia su lado y para su alivio la cama estaba vacía, recordaba vagamente haberse acostado con una chica rubia. ¿Cuál fue su nombre? ¿Nicole? ¿Sarah?

Remy cerro los ojos dolorosamente desechando ese pensamiento, ya no importaba, de todos modos no volvería a verla y el tratar de recordar algo tan simple como un nombre hacía que su cabeza comenzara a dolerle más intensamente. Mirando el reloj, se levanto lentamente e hizo su camino hacia la ducha arrastrando los pies en el proceso, se sentía tan malditamente mal que ni siquiera podía llegar a la ducha con normalidad. Abrió la canilla con agua fría y se obligo a meterse debajo. Ella tembló y alejo su cuerpo al sentir el agua fría contra su piel, pero en una hora tenía que ir a trabajar, y tenía que hacer todo lo posible para aliviar su resaca, de este modo ella volvió meterse. Finalmente cuando termino se dispuso a cepillarse los dientes y se miro en el espejo. Su rostro estaba pálido y unas bolsas oscuras descansaban bajos sus ojos, al verse con detenimiento también pudo notar unas marcas rojas en su cuello que revelaban parte de la aventura que había tenido en la noche. Sus ojos estaban de color rojizo, y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas producto de la droga.

Una vez que logro cubrirse con maquillaje y notar que se encontraba más presentable, se cambio en unos jeans, una blusa, se puso sus tirantes, tomó dos aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza y tomando las llaves de su auto se fue al hospital.

Cuando llego a la sala de diagnósticos pudo observar que House no se encontraba, suspiro aliviada y saludo a Taub, Foreman y Kutner quienes se encontraban ya sentados. Por suerte todos se encontraban concentrados en algo que hacer o tal vez estaban asustados a preguntarle algo nuevamente debido a que había entrado con cara de pocos amigos al hospital.

Pasaron 10 minutos en silencio hasta que House finalmente llego con una caja bajo su brazo.

- Buenos días mis patitos - Había dicho el hombre dejando su mochila en la silla y apoyando la caja sobre la mesa - Adivinen ¿Cuál es el caso de hoy? si en verdad quieren averiguar de que trata el caso van a tener que jugar.

- ¿Eso significa que realmente no tenemos un caso? - Dijo Taub desinteresado.

- He dicho... si quieren descubrirlo vamos a jugar - Haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

- Eso es un juego de mesa. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a buscar un caso de verdad a la sala de emergencias? - Había dicho Foreman con su tono serio

- Tan aburrido como siempre Foreman. Ahora entiendo el porque fuiste rechazado por treinta y uno - decía House mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Trece quién no se molesto en contradecirlo, simplemente ignoro lo de lo que estaba hablando.

- Eso es Clue ¿verdad? - Intervino Kutner con interés - Con resolver un caso te estabas refiriendo a resolver los del juego, suena interesante - Termino por fin Kutner quién se mostraba contento con la idea de jugar.

- Al fin alguien con un poco de cordura y que no es tan aburrido - Kutner ante esta afirmación había sonreído - No te sientas halagado, dije que no eras TAN aburrido, eso significa que eres aburrido también pero no como los demás - Había aclarado House borrando la sonrisa de Kutner. - Trece, tu vas a jugar también al igual que todos. No trates de escabullirte en ese inútil silencio que te esfuerzas por mantener.

- ¿En serio House? - Había dicho seriamente Trece - Me levante temprano para venir a trabajar, no para jugar clue - finalizo molesta, su dolor de cabeza no se había calmado por más que tomó las pastillas. Estaba seguro que con House a su lado, su dolor no se iría hasta que finalizara el día.

- Creo que alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo está mañana. De seguro tuviste tu diversión anoche, en cambio yo estuve encerrado en mi casa mirando el maratón de The big bang theory con Wilson - había dicho House fingiendo pesar - No es justo, tu ya te divertiste, ahora es mi turno y vas a jugar, sino voy a despedirte - Finalizo el doctor sonriendo triunfalmente.

Remy por su parte arqueo la ceja sin tomárselo en serio y rodó los ojos en respuesta, justo cuando iba a contestarte fue interrumpida.

- No vas a despedir a nadie House - Había dicho Cuddy quien había entrado, pero ni Trece ni House parecía haberse dado cuenta. - Ponte a trabajar, el hospital hoy esta hecho un lío y no disponemos del suficiente personal, así que si no tienes un caso voy a tomar a tu equipo para que ayuden mientras tu cumples con tus horas de clínica - Termino Severamente la doctora, al parecer debía estar bastante ocupada y molesta con House.

- Pero Mamá - Dijo House haciendo un puchero exagerado hacia Cuddy - Jimmy puede hacer esas horas de clínica.

- Wilson está ocupado cumpliendo con su parte del horario, tu cumplirás el tuyo. Si no lo haces voy a quitarte el cable del televisor - Dijo Cuddy dándose la vuelta - Dr. Taub y Dr. Foreman necesito que atiendan en la clínica también. Dr. Kutner y Dra. Hadley ustedes dos por favor vayan a ayudar a las sala de emergencia. - Y sin esperar respuesta se fue de la sala de diagnostico.

Remy opto por seguir la orden de Cuddy y con un suspiro de cansancio se fue hacia la sala de emergencias, había querido evitar a Cameron todo el día pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado, sin esperar a Kutner se fue directamente hacia donde estaba Cameron revisando un expediente.

- Cameron - Había dicho llamando la atención de la rubia, quién levanto la cabeza y la miro extrañada, era raro que Trece viniera a la E.R.

- Buenos días Trece. Tengo un día bastante ocupado hoy, así que... - Pero fue cortada antes de terminar.

- House no tiene un caso y Cuddy nos envío a ayudar. Solo quería avisarte ya que eres la jefa de E.R - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros - No voy a tomar más de tu tiempo, al parecer hay bastantes personas hoy así que me voy a trabajar - Dijo mientras se acercaba a las camillas y tomaba el historial del paciente al cual iba a atender.

El día paso rápidamente para Remy quién estuvo todo el tiempo concentrada en el trabajo, al parecer un gran accidente había ocurrido en el día, esa era la explicación de porque hubo tanto lío en E.R. Luego de poner el ultimo expediente en su lugar suspiro con cansancio, había estado tan ocupada que no había comido nada en todo el día, solo había tenido una taza de café en la mañana. Remy se encogió de hombros ante este pensamiento, no es como si ella se sintiera con ganas de comer luego de la resaca que había tenido, pero ahora que había pasado el día su cuerpo parecía reclamarle algo para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Camino hacia su casillero encontrándose con Cameron quién estaba quitando unas cosas del suyo. Remy hizo su camino al suyo silenciosamente, la cabeza le seguía doliendo y parecía haber empeorado con todo el trabajo que había tenido. Por lo menos fue mucho más productivo su día que quedarse a jugar Clue con House.

- Trece - Escucho que la había llamado Cameron y ella volteo a mirarla extrañada - Muchas gracias por tu ayuda hoy en la sala de emergencias, en verdad me ahorraron mucho trabajo. No pensé en que llegaría a casa a dormir hoy - Dijo Cameron sonriéndole agradecida.

Remy la observo durante un rato, al ver esa sonrisa había sentido un cosquilleo extraño dentro de ella, pero decidió ignorarlo. mirándola directamente a los ojos y sin poderlo evitar le correspondió a la sonrisa. La rubia tenía esa clase de poder sobre las personas, al parecer lo que había dicho House sobre que era demasiado amable parecía tener sentido ahora.

- Aunque me gustaría decir que fue un placer, fueron ordenes de Cuddy. Pero de igual manera me alegra saber que fui útil - Dijo Remy agarrando sus cosas. Cerro su casillero y cuando estaba por salir se despidió - Buenas noches Cameron.

Camino lentamente por los pasillos del hospital que ya se encontraba bastante vacío, pero de repente se detuvo a medio camino y tuvo que apoyar una de sus manos en una de las columnas del hospital para no caerse. Había sufrido un mareo muy fuerte el cual le nublo la vista y mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse agarrada a la columna con su otra mano se masajeaba la frente con cansancio. Trato de incorporarse y seguir caminando, pero solo logró dar unos cuantos pasos cuando se vio obligada a apoyar todo su peso contra la pared deslizándose lentamente hacia el suelo. Una vez que estuvo sentada apoyándose contra la pared, empezó a tomar respiraciones profundas tratando de calmarse ya que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan agitada.

- Mierda - Maldijo Remy mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Estaba cansada y solo quería llegar a casa para poder dormir un poco. Cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente bien lo intento de nuevo, esta vez parecía que iba a lograrlo hasta que sus piernas cedieron nuevamente. Remy cerro los ojos esperando el impacto doloroso, pero nunca llego. Cuando sus mareos se habían calmado nuevamente se dio cuenta que estaba siendo sostenida por los brazos de una rubia con hermosos ojos celestes. Le tomó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta que era Cameron la mujer que la había salvado de su caída.

- ¿Estás bien Trece? Cuando salí de los casilleros te vi que estabas sentada en el suelo, me preocupe y corrí lo más rápido que pude. ¿Estabas enferma? - Al escuchar la última pregunta Remy tuvo que reprimir una risa sarcástica.

- Estoy bien, solo cansada. Hoy fue un día agitado - Decía Trece mientras se soltaba del agarre de la otra doctora - Muchas gracias por evitar mi caída Cameron. - Finalizo mientras caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la salida fue detenida por la rubia que la tomaba de la muñeca preocupada.

- No creerías que te voy a dejar irte sola en ese estado, o si? - La doctora miro a Trece a los ojos severamente.

- ¿Qué? - Había articulado Remy sorprendida - Te dije que estoy bien Cameron. Estoy muy cansada. Solo quiero irme a casa a dormir. - Decía Remy suspirando.

- Esta bien, ya que no tienes intenciones de quedarte aquí y yo no tengo intenciones de dejarte conducir en tu estado voy a llevarte a casa - La rubia tomo a Remy de la muñeca con fuerza y se la llevo al estacionamiento. Una vez que encontraron el auto de Cameron, la morena se quedo parada sin emitir ningún sonido. Cameron la miro interrogante, le intrigaba mucho la actitud de su compañera.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - soltó Trece sin pensarlo. Se sentía demasiado aturdida, no podía entender porque Cameron se empeñaba en ayudarla. Ni siquiera se conocían.

- ¿Hacer que? - Pregunto Cameron aturdida - Tu harías lo mismo por mi, somos colegas y no te estoy dejando sola. Podrías sufrir un accidente de transito en tu condición, me sentiría mal si algo te pasa cuando yo pude haberlo evitado - Finalizo la rubia con sinceridad.

- Culpa eh... - Murmuró la morena un poco afligida _"Por supuesto que es por culpa u obligación, que más esperas Remy, que quiera ser tu amiga cuando no intercambiaron palabras o peor aún que caiga enamorada a tus pies cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de tratarla bien..."_ Remy negó con la cabeza sacándose de sus pensamientos, suspiro y subió al auto.

Cameron se quedo perpleja con la actitud de su compañera y en silencio subió al auto. Manejo un minutos y notó que la morena no le había dado la dirección de su apartamento, pero cuando le pregunto y no recibió respuesta, la miro por el rabillo del ojo y pudo notar que su compañera estaba profundamente dormida. _"Esto es un problema. Mejor voy a llevarla a casa, parece estar muy cansada"_ pensó la doctora mientras se dirigían hacia su apartamento.

* * *

**Perdón por el capitulo corto, la verdad es que la inspiración no me llega muy a menudo. Se que hay gente que leyó el primero, por eso dejo estas notas, no es como si me gustara hablar sola tampoco jajajaja, pero se que hay gente que lee el fic. Asi que no se preocupen! Prometo que el cap que viene va a ser un poco más contundente. Cuidense mucho! un abrazo :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron aparcó el auto en la puerta de su casa y se quedo dentro pensativa. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor tendría que haber despertado a la doctora, la rubia era consciente del temperamento de la morena y no esperaba que reaccionara bien después de haberla traído sin su consentimiento a su casa. Suspirando se saco el cinturón y se dispuso a despertar a la doctora, ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión.

- Hey, Trece. Trece despierta. - Había dicho suavemente la doctora, pero al parecer la morena tenía el sueño demasiado profundo o estaba completamente agotada - Trece, hemos llegado - está vez tuvo que sacudir suavemente el hombro de la morena para que despertara.

Remy abrió los ojos lentamente y miro en todas las direcciones totalmente desorientada. Cameron al notar la confusión evidente en su compañera habló.

- Te traje a mi casa - Le informo y notó rápidamente como las facciones de la morena cambiaron, mostrándose más confusión de la que sentía al principio - Lo siento, se que te dije que te llevaría a tu casa, pero te quedaste dormida en el camino y nunca me diste tu dirección. - finalizo Cameron con una mueca que demostraba lo avergonzada que se sentía.

Remy por su parte al escuchar la explicación se golpeo mentalmente, como había podido ser tan estúpida como para no darle su dirección y peor aún quedarse dormida obligando a su colega a traerla a su casa. Se sentía profundamente avergonzada de lo que había hecho y empezaba a notar como el calor subía a su cara, sonrojandose profundamente.

- ¿Te sientes bien Trece? ¿Tienes fiebre? - Había preguntado la doctora poniendo una de sus manos en la frente de la morena. Ante este gesto Remy se sintió aún más avergonzada. "¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando como si fuera una tonta adolescente?" pensaba frustrada la doctora.

- Estoy bien Cameron. Lamento haber hecho que me trajeras, pero no te preocupes, puedo tomar un taxi hacia mi departamento - Dijo Remy volviendo a recobrar la compostura.

- ¿Qué? Ya estamos aquí, porque no te quedas está noche. Te ves muy cansada. - afirmó Allison estudiando otra vez a su compañera, y es que tenía razón en insistir que se quedara, la morena se encontraba pálida, tenía ojeras y casi se había derrumbado dentro del hospital. Remy por otro lado se encontraba confundida por la actitud de su compañera, no entendía porque aquella mujer se preocupaba tanto, no se conocían, muy pocas veces se habían dirigido la palabra y las pocas veces que lo había hecho Remy le había respondido con algún comentario sarcástico o con palabras frías, y ahora aquí estaba; sentada en el mismo coche con aquella mujer en la puerta de su casa y recibiendo una invitación para quedarse, de verdad no entendía su bondad. ¿Sería lástima lo que sentía al dejarla quedarse?

- No, de verás puedo irme en un taxi. No quiero ser una molestia - respondió finalmente Trece.

- Si fueras una molestia no te hubiera ofrecido a llevarte a tu casa, ni traerte hasta la mia, ni siquiera ofrecerte a que te quedarás - Le decía Cameron sonriendole suavemente - Vamos - decía abriendo el auto y sacando a la morena fuera - Tengo algunos ingredientes en casa. ¿Te gusta la pasta? - Pregunto Cameron tranquila mientras tiraba de la muñeca de la morena hacia dentro de su casa.

Remy se dejo arrastrar, no parecía que hubiera forma de convencer a la mujer de lo contrario y además se encontraba demasiado cansada para discutir. Una vez dentro Cameron se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina, pero al notar que su compañera no la seguía se dio la vuelta. Observo a Trece detenidamente y notó que estaba tensa, tal vez se sentía incomoda en la casa de una desconocida como ella. "Tendría que haberla llevado a su casa" pensó la rubia un poco triste, aunque no sabía con exactitud porque se sentía de esa manera hacia la mujer más joven. Cuando iba a hablar finalmente para proponerle llevarla a casa, se dio cuenta de que la mujer había palidecido aún más y parecía querer apoyarse contra la pared. Cameron se precipito asustada, pero no llego a tiempo y Trece cayó al suelo desmayada. La rubia dio la vuelta al cuerpo de su compañera, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, comprobó su pulso y su respiración que parecían estar bien. Pero aún así seguía preocupada.

- Mierda. No pensé que se sentiría tan mal - Dijo Cameron para sí misma preocupada - Menos mal que se quedó en mi apartamento - murmuro tratando de desechar los pensamientos de una Trece desmayada en su apartamento sola sin nadie que la ayude.

Trato de levantar a su compañera para poder llevarla hasta el sofá que se encontraba cerca, pero era demasiado débil para cargarla y murmurando una disculpa la tomo por abajo de sus brazos y comenzó a arrastrarla hasta que pudo después de muchos intentos acostarla en el sofá. Cameron respiro profundo mientras con uno de sus brazos se secaba el sudor que se había acumulado en la frente. Sin perder el tiempo se dirigió al baño y de su botiquín saco un una botella de alcohol, camino nuevamente a la sala de estar y puso la botella destapada debajo de la nariz de Trece esperando que con eso la pudiera reanimar. La rubia comenzó a preocuparse al ver que su compañera no recuperaba la conciencia y volvió a acercar una vez más la botella hacia la cara de Trece, ésta por su parte arrugó un poco su cara y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos. Todo se veía borroso, pero pudo distinguir que frente a ella se encontraba una mata de pelos rubios, _"Trece, Trece. Gracias a dios. ¿Estás bien?" _pudo escuchar claramente como la llamaban; intento contestar pero no pudo hacerlo debido a que todo se volvió negro nuevamente. Cameron por su parte empezó a desesperarse, Remy había vuelto a quedar inconsciente y supuso que lo mejor sería llamar una ambulancia, necesitaba el equipo del hospital para verificar que lo que tenía su compañera no era nada grave. Intento por última vez acercar el alcohol a su cara mientras suavemente le sacudía el hombro. Está vez pareció funcionar puesto que su compañera abrió los ojos lentamente.

- Trece, tranquila estás en mi apartamento - Dijo Cameron al ver la mirada de confusión que ésta le propinaba - Permanece acostada aquí, ¿si? Voy a llevarte al hospital - Decía Cameron mientras iba a buscar las llaves de su auto, pero repentinamente fue detenida por un agarre firme en su muñeca, se dio la vuelta preocupada y al mismo tiempo curiosa por lo que tenía para decirle Trece.

- Por favor, no me lleves al hospital - Había dicho Trece débilmente - Solo me bajo la presión, no estoy enferma.

- Necesito llevarte para verificar que todo esta bien. Te desmayaste y volviste a desvanecerte en el sofá... - Afirmó Cameron decidida.

- Eso tiene una explicación... - Dijo suspirando por la explicación que tendría que darle - No estuve durmiendo apropiadamente últimamente y hoy mi única comida fue un café en el hospital. - Termino mientras intentaba sentarse.

Cameron al ver que intentaba levantarse la ayudo y analizo su rostro. Todavía se encontraba demasiado pálida, la visión que estaba teniendo de la doctora en ese momento no era remotamente parecida a la que veía todos los días, la de una mujer fuerte, fría, sarcástica y auto suficiente. La rubia arrugó el gesto ante estos pensamientos, no era momento de pensar en eso.

- Bien. No voy a llevarte al hospital, pero si en algún momento llegas a derrumbarte de nuevo voy a tener que llevarte en contra de tu voluntad - Dijo mirándola severamente para luego agregar - Voy a preparar la cena, te sentará bien ya que no has comido nada, esperame aquí - Y diciendo esas últimas palabras Cameron abandono la habitación.

Remy se quedó en su lugar un poco aturdida por la situación en la que se encontraba, se quedo recostada en el sofá y suspiro. Se sentía terriblemente cansada, y no entendía la actitud de su colega, ni sus propios pensamientos tampoco. Estaba feliz de que Cameron se preocupara por ella, pero a la vez su mente le decía que no era correcto para ella entablar una relación amistosa, tal vez Cameron lo hacía porque la compadecía, o tal vez se preocupaba también, pero Remy se encontraba demasiado confundida en estos momentos y no sabía que pensar. Siempre se mantuvo alejada de las relaciones demasiado personales. _"Solo es una noche Remy. Mañana todo volverá a ser como era antes..."_ pensó tratando de animarse pero al resonar esas palabras se sintió aún más miserable que antes.

Allison llegó a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar todo lo necesario para la cena. Seguía un poco preocupada por Trece, pero decidió que lo primero sería comer, tal vez solo necesitaba un buen descanso y comida. Mientras picaba algunos vegetales se puso a tararear una canción, se sentía inusualmente de buen humor. Después de haber roto con Chase se sentía muy sola en su apartamento y siempre que llegaba iba directamente a la cama o comía en el camino a casa para no sentirse tan sola. Pero hoy era distinto, tenía a Trece y aunque era difícil tratar con la doctora decidió que ese era el momento correcto para entablar una amistad. Después de unos cuarenta minutos la cena ya estaba lista, ella camino hacia la sala de estar y se encontró con Trece en el sofá totalmente dormida. Se rostro se veía tan pacifico cuando dormía que a Allison le tomo unos minutos darse cuenta que tenía que despertarla.

- Hey Trece... La cena está lista - Dijo Cameron mientras le sacudía suavemente el hombro. Trece en vez de despertar murmuró algo inteligible y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la doctora. Ante este gesto Cameron sonrío divertida, no se imagino que Trece era de las que les costaba levantarse. Insistió una vez más empujando un poco más rápido su hombro. "5 minutos más..." La escucho murmurar. La rubia suspiro con cansancio, no iba a dejar que su comida se enfriara, se había tomado la molestia de cocinar para ella, pero tenía que admitir que su compañera se veía un poco adorable murmurando dormida. Intento una última vez y Trece abrió los ojos observandola somnolienta. Luego de unos segundos en silencio la morena pareció darse cuenta de donde se encontraba y a quién le había hablado media dormida. Se incorporo de golpe avergonzada por su actitud y se sentó con sus manos en sus rodillas mirando hacia el suelo. "Lo siento..." Había susurrado lo suficiente fuerte para que su compañera oyera. Cameron sonrío y la tomo de las manos. "Vamos, la cena está lista" Había dicho mientras la guiaba a la cocina.

Comieron disfrutando del silencio pero a la vez de la mutua compañía hasta que una de ellas decidió hablar.

- La cena está deliciosa... muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad Cameron. - Dijo Trece levantando la mirada por primera vez de su plato. Si bien, había sido arrastrada prácticamente, estaba agradecida con la doctora por no llevarla al hospital y haberla dejado quedarse. Cameron sonrío amablemente ante el cumplido.

- Gracias, aunque solo es espagueti. No tuvo una gran elaboración. Tal vez para la próxima vez cocine algo más elaborado - Dijo sonriendo a la vez que tomaba la botella de vino y le servía a Trece.

- ¿La próxima vez? - Pregunto Trece confundida y desconcertada. Ella solo estaba en el apartamento de la doctora a causa de su estado.

- Si. Pensé que después de esto podríamos, no lo sé... - Dijo Cameron avergonzada por sus palabras y la vez por el rostro de su compañera. - Es solo que... me siento sola... desde que me separé de Chase no puedo evitar sentirme así, mi familia vive en Chicago y perdí contacto con la mayoría de mis amigos... - Cameron no entendía porque le estaba revelando todo eso a alguien a quién apenas conocía. Tal vez había sido el vino, pero en este momento no importaba, ya era tarde, ella había hablado, no podía volver atrás así de fácil. - Yo solo pensé que tal vez podría tener una amiga en el trabajo. Lo siento, debe haberme caido mal el vino. - Dijo rápidamente mientras se disponía a juntar los platos y lavarlos. Ella abrió la canilla y dejo el agua caliente salir, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Pero se sobresalto al sentir la presencia de su compañera a su lado y volvió a la realidad. La morena por su parte le quito la esponja de sus manos y comenzó a lavar los platos.

- Espera... ¿Qué estás... - Pero de inmediato Cameron fue interrumpida por Trece.

- ¿Qué clase de visita sería si dejo que hagas todo el trabajo? - Dijo Trece sonriendole amablemente por primera vez en el día. Sin duda la sinceridad de la doctora y sus acciones la habían atrapado con la guardia baja, pero estaba feliz de alguna manera de haberla escuchado. Luego de haber terminado, Trece estiró su cuerpo cansado y reprimió un pequeño bostezo. Cameron se dio cuenta del cansancio de la morena y la tomó de la mano.

- Será mejor que te acuestes a descansar - Finalizo mientras llegaban a su habitación.

Trece al ver que se encontraba en la habitación de Cameron se apresuro a decir - Puedo dormir en el sofá Cameron, no te preocupes...

Cameron frunció el seño y le contesto - ¿Como esperas que te deje dormir en el sofá después de que me dijiste que hace días no dormías bien? Trece. No eres una molestia. - Le dijo sonriendo. Cameron se dirigió al armario y sacó de allí dos pijamas. Uno se lo arrojo a Remy - Vistete y acuestate... mañana tenemos que trabajar. - Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Una vez que salio se encontró con Remy ya vestida, quién caminó hacía el baño y luego con cierta timidez se metió en la cama junto a Cameron. Miró hacia el techo color blanco y luego a su compañera que se encontraba de costado dándole la espalda.

- Esto es extraño. - Susurro Remy suspirando - Quiero decir, agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi hasta ahora, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que esta situación es rara... ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mi? - pregunto Remy cansada. Estaba demasiado confundida.

- No lo sé... - Contesto Cameron débilmente. - No podía dejarte en esa situación.

Remy frunció el seño un poco molesta por la respuesta. _"Lo hizo porque debía..."_ pensó tristemente.

- Buenas noches Cameron - Trece dijo cerrando sus ojos.

- Buenas noches Trece - Susurró Cameron esas últimas palabras hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termine por fin el capítulo! Sé que tal vez sea corto pero la universidad no me deja tranquila D: **

**Se que notarán que los sentimientos son algo contradictorios, pero creo que muchos nos sentiríamos así si de la nada no encontraramos en esa situación. **

**En el siguiente capitulo se viene el drama (Cosa que no puede faltar en todo lo que escribo xD) Dejen sus reviews, tomatazos, sugerencias, preguntas, etc. Todo es bien recibido :) **

**Gracias a Cata por tu review, como no tenés cuenta no pude contestarte, y gracias también Alexade por los ánimos :) Mientras allá gente que siga leyendo no planeo abandonarlo. Saludos **


End file.
